Desiciones Desesperadas
by Kuri Kurashigama
Summary: La Muerte de un Ser Querido...Ya Ahora nada es lo Mismo...Muerte,Drama...Mucho Drama y un poco de Elrices casi ni se nota xDD
1. La Felicidad

Ya Tengo todo….todo lo que necesito…pude hacerlo una vez…¿¿puedo hacerlo de nuevo no? Yo se que lo puedo lograr…no es imposible…vamos debe funcionar! –decia en voz alta mientras con rapidez dibujaba un circulo de transmutación…que seria utilizado para traer a alguien a la vida…y a su vez escribir un triste futuro- vamos…lo lograre ya lo se jaja –reía nerviosamente- …vamos…por favor…al…quiero que vuelvas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back :

Todo parecía ser una tarde normal…lo de siempre…pero algo no muy normal estaba por suceder…algo que traería consecuencias desastrosas…

Aru : Niisan…-decía preocupado- debo decirte algo

Edo : - bajaba un poco el diario que estaba leyendo – dime al,que sucede? –sonrió-

Aru : -tocio un poco- niisan…creo que estoy enfermo…

Edo : Aru…No exageres no es para tanto…tan solo debe ser un simple resfriad…- lo que vio lo dejo casi sin habla…lo que paso en el pasado volvía a ocurrir? Trataba de despertar de esa pesadilla…aru le mostraba con una cara muy pálida que había tocido….sangre-

Aru : Niisan…-se veía cada vez mas pálido-

Edo : -aun sin habla tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía ¿a Aru le estaba Pasando lo mismo que Alphonse?...¿Estaba destinado a morir?...- Llamare de inmediato al medico –sin decir nada tomo el teléfono sin sabes muy bien con quien tenia que hablar…pero en ese momento todo daba igual-

Se podía sentir el olor a medicinar, y el sonido de enfermeras y doctores corriendo de habitación en habitación, pero lo único que notaba Edward era el sonido del reloj _tic..tac…_ mirando al vació esperando a que no pasara lo que era mas obvio.

Doctor : Sr. Elric – dijo acomodando sus lentes –

Edo : Doctor…Aru se recuperara! – dijo mientras sus dientes tiritaban-

Doctor : -se saco los lentes – lamento decirle que a su hermano no le queda mucho tiempo de vida…la enfermedad que el tiene es desconocida por los medicos…- tantos pensamiento pasaban por la mente de edo…¿a aru no le pasaba lo mismo que a alphonse..? o ¿simplemente la razón de la enfermedad de aru tiene que ver con la transmutación para recuperar su cuerpo?

Doctor : … Como le decía…no podemos hacer nada por el…nada al alcance de la medicina…a su hermano le queda menos de una semana de vida…- menos de una semana? No puede ser…y tanto que le costo recuperar a su hermano…4 años buscándolo y ahora que casi su felicidad era completa…su hermano…la única persona que le quedaba ¿se iba a morir?...

Edo : No…no….puedo ir a verlo?...por favor!...-dijo suplicando con los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas..-

Doctor : -puso su mano en el hombro de edo- puede ir a verlo cuando guste…pero trate de que el no haga mucho esfuerzo – le sonrió – siga a la derecha y valla a la habitación numero 8.

Edo : A…Aru….-miraba a su pequeño hermano lleno de tubos que eran conectados a su cuerpo , bolsas de suero y con la piel tan pálida como su sabana –

Aru : Niis…niisan…¿eres tu? – trataba de abrir sus ojos pero no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo - niisan…se lo que sucede…

Edo : Es mi culpa…todo asido mi culpa!...siempre arruino todo…te hice pasar años en una armadura…y ahora…por mi culpa con la esperanza de que seriamos felices…te mueres por que hice mal la transmutación…¿Por qué! – apoyo su cabeza en la cama de aru – porque…porque… -lloraba y repetía a cada segundo –

Aru : -acaricio la cabeza de edo – niisan…yo se que me voy a ir…y no es tu culpa…quiero que sepas…que siempre te eh querido…y siempre te querré… -seguía acariciando su cabeza mientras le trataba de tranquilizar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- quiero…quiero..que seas feliz…niisan..

Edo : Aru…tu no te vas a morir! –gritaba desesperado- no te puedes morir!...

Aru : Niisan…recuerda…no es tu culpa…cuídate…se feliz…te …te quie..ro…. –el brillo de sus ojos se fue apagando lentamente – se feliz… -eso fue lo ultimo que dijo..-


	2. Venganza

Se podía percibir el frió…no el clima…si no el frío que traía la muerte de esa persona ..Aquel que siempre confió en el, que nunca dejaría de quererlo aunque alla echo cualquier clase de tonterías…siempre iba a estar para el…

Sacerdote : Que dios se apiade de su alma…y que lo lleve a su lado al reino de los cielos –decía mientras ponía su mano en el ataúd…-

En ese lugar se encontraba su hermano…con el corazón destrozado y sin poder decir nada…el oficial Hughes…muy triste por lo sucedido. También se encontraba su esposa...en compañía de Noa, que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, y que vino especialmente a apoyar a Edo.

Edo : …Esto es una pesadilla –decía mientras apretaba sus puños y se dejaba caer al piso – no puede ser…tan solo ayer hablaba conmigo…esto…esto…no…-puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza como queriendo arrancarse el cabello…ya no sabia que hacia…-

Noa : Edward …por favor…tranquilízate –se agacho y puso su mano en el hombro – yo se que esto es muy duro…pero…se que tu eres fuerte…

Edo : -quito la mano de Noa y la miro con enojo- Como quieres que me tranquilice! El se murió por mi culpa! Todo esto es mi culpa…el…el no tubo la culpa de que yo fuera tan…inútil…-miro al piso- y ahora…me eh quedado solo…como antes.

Noa no se atrevía a decir nada , el estaba en lo correcto…todos esos años en los que estuvo en soledad esperando el momento en el que podría juntarse de nuevo con su hermano. Edo estaba demasiado alterado para entender bien que podía seguir adelante, como lo había echo durante todos esos años en los que esperaba lleno de deseo en encontrar a su hermano.

Edo: Déjame solo…si?...-dijo mal calmado pero aun sollozando - …quiero…quiero estar un rato con el…-ignorando que ya lo estaban enterrando –

Noa: -sin decir nada se fue-

Edo: Que hacen! No! No lo entierren aun! Por favor!

Los hombres que enterraban a Aru ignoraban a Edward pensando que estaba loco, pensando que la muerte de su hermano pequeño lo había traumado.

Edo: Aru! –Abrazo la urna de Aru – te prometo…te lo juro…como antes te prometí que te encontraría…que tu vas a volver…y no nos separaremos nunca mas…-susurro-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo…tengo que hacerlo! … -tomo todo lo que necesitaba…las mismas cosas que uso en un pasado…para revivir a otro ser queriendo, pero como ahora… no resulto…

Edo: Ahora…tan solo debo confiar…-dibujo el circulo con rapidez…una rapidez que había perfeccionado durante todos esos años – no…no puedo…si lo hago se transformara en homúnculo…-dijo arrepintiéndose- no lo are…-puso su mano sobre sus piernas y se puso a llorar- Aru…lo siento –y sin darse cuenta…una lagrima callo sobre el circulo…que hizo que se activara…- No! No puedo…no es imposible! –dándose cuenta que lo envolvía la misma luz dorada de un pasado – Aru…no quiero…que te vuelvas un ser sin alma! –Grito-

Pero ya era tarde…

Edo: Aru…? –dijo para si –

No recibió respuesta…no sabia como ni porque…pero a el no le paso nada…no perdió nada…el sufrimiento que paso…fue la paga que dio por el regreso…de su hermano…o tal vez…no le alcanzo para que fuera el mismo…el mismo que solía ser…

Lo hizo –decía alguien para si-…Como pensé que lo aria…ahora mi venganza estará completa… -decía alguien observando todo desde la ventana con el corazón lleno de odio y con sed de venganza- Edward Elric…me vengare…


	3. Recuerdos de un Pasado ya Escrito

Mi venganza estará Completa…Edward Elric! –salto de la ventana y se dirigió donde estaba edward – aquí estas…maldito estupido….sabia que arias esto…lo sabia y debo aprovechar mi oportunidad….-decía lleno de rabia mientras con sus manos lo ahorcaba-

Envy…-dijo Edo lleno de horror…¿Qué pensaria hacer? – Que vas…a…ha..-no alcanzo a terminar…se desmayo-

Envy : …Creo que ahora me vengare completamente…-tomo lo que solía ser Aru y se lo llevo lejos –

Eh...¿donde estoy? …-decía mirando a todas partes- donde…que es esto…? –repetía asustado al no saber nada – pe..pero…

Envy : Tranquilo -le sonrió- todo esta bien si?...-le dio la mano y le ayudo a pararse-

Dime quien eres?...más..bien…quien soy…-dijo mirando así un lado- explícame…por favor…

Envy : Tu…tu nombre es Blame…. – Se llamara así…ya que todo…todo es culpa del estupido de Edward . Pensó-

Blame : …y tu…quien eres?...-dijo extrañado-

Envy : Mi nombre es Envy…soy quien te va a ayudar en todo…bueno? –le sonrio-

Blame : Bueno…y…ahora a donde vamos?... – dijo dando un paso-

Envy : No te apresures…tenemos que hacer un par de cosas…siempre cuando puedas come esto… -le pasa algunas piedras rojas- cómelas…

Blame : Pero…esta bien… -se las empieza a comer- …

Envy : Ya…Vamos…- miro hacia un lado –…creo que va a llover…

Blame : …-se levanto y siguió a Envy - …Perdona…pero…porque no recuerdo nada?...

Envy : Porque …ehm…Eso no importa bueno? –dijo serio-

Blame : Como quieras… -pasaron al lado de una posa de agua y Blame pudo ver su reflejo …pero algo le parecía extraño…tenia los ojos rojos y el pelo le llegaba a la cintura, en su rostro habían unas marcas negras y su piel era tan pálida como la nieve …algo no estaba bien…-

Envy : Vamos…-lo tironeo un poco- apresurate..

Blame : Lo…lo…siento...-y siguió caminando sin decir nada en todo el camino-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

….Al….-sus ojos se abrieron de a poco- que…que sucedió! …-miro hacia todos lados y vio el circulo de transmutación - no…no era una pesadilla…aru… que hice! –grito-

Como te decía…ese es el plan…-envy hablaba un poco nervioso- Pues…Anda!

Blame : Si…pero es necesario que me vista así?...algo malo siento al estar así …-estaba vestido con la ropa que común mente usaba…con su cabello tomado pero todo en realidad era diferente en el sentido de que casi no era la misma persona-

Se escucho como la ventana se rompía …y a su vez…el sonido de alguien caer…

Edo : quien…quien esta ahí! –decía aun shockeado por lo que había pasado-

Blame : Niisan…-decía en la misma ventana en la que estaba envy esa noche-

Edo : Aru…no…tu no puedes ser…- con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-

Blame : …-se acerco un poco mas a edo - …porque…porque hiciste esto?...dime…niisan…porque?...-decía triste…pues parecía, tan solo estaba actuando-

Edo : Aru por favor discúlpame…-abrazo a Aru – Lo siento por favor….perdona…perdona…-repetía una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de que "Aru" estaba apunto de matarlo….-

Blame : Yo no soy ese Aru…del que tanto hablas –dijo con mucho odio y arrojando hacia un lado a Edo – y te voy a matar…humano estupido! –decía mientras lo levantaba con una mano y golpeaba su rostro-

Edo : A…Aru….-se levanto y se acerco a el - Alphonse…por favor….recuerda…eres…mi hermano!...-pero lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el odio que estaba dentro de el era muy grande –

Blame : No mientas ni se quien enrealidad eres ni me interesa-en el instante que iba a matar a edo usando un cuchillo que encontro recordo cuando transmutaban a su madre- que?...que son esos recuerdos? –se dejo caer al piso y gritaba con desesperación-

Rayos…-decía a través de la ventana- el plan…no resulto…-entro por la misma ventana- Que se siente edward?...dime?..

Edo : Maldito…Envy…-miro a "Aru"-…que ..eh..echo..

Blame : Y no me digas..Mas Aru…Mi nombre es Blame –se levanto sin dejar de tener esos recuerdos-

Envy : Que no haz echo…haz echo todo y todo es tu culpa…es el reflejo de todas las tonterías que haz echo durante toda tu vida.Esta es la prueba de todo. Transmutaste a tu propio hermano…-dijo tomando la apariencia de Aru- ¿Recuerdas?...Lo recuerdas cierto?...Niisan …-su venganza estaba comenzando- Recuerda mis palabras Edward Elric…Mi Venganza esta Apunto de Comenzar –y ambos se fueron por el mismo lugar por el que llegaron-


End file.
